totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Grasz w drużynie, czy wolisz jednak solo?
Oboje siedzą i relaksują się w jacuzzi w ogródku Tori które sami zmontowali. Aithne: Ostatnio na wyspi ! W końcu się wyjaśniła pewna sprawa związana i zanudzająca od kilku odcinków. Einar: Ale zabawniejsze były wyścigi urządzone przez naszą dwójkę. Ainthe: Bardzo zabawne! Einar: Wyścig był niesamowicie zawodowy . No poza tym przedwczesnym wybuchem przez co Ari latała jak kurczak w kuchni. Aithne: Kurczak w kuchni? Einar: Jestem głodny... Sorki. Ainthe: No nieważne . Wyścig był ekscytujący do samego końca. Jednak trochę było nie fair. Większość wkurzała i rzuciła się na biedną parę.. Noela i Georgię. Ta druga w dodatku odpadła. Ale niestety będę szczera i się cieszę! Nie znoszę zarozumiałych kujonek... Einar: Coś jak Carlos? Aithne: Proszę... nie wymawiaj jego imienia. Nagle z nie wiadomych przyczyn ich jacuzzi wystrzeliło w górę i odlecieli daleko. Tori: Haha ! Troja pułapka była przydatna. Hank: Sprężyna w ogrodzie to pożyteczny pomysł. Tori: Tak wróciliśmy! Zadowoleni i nieco zmęczeni, ale na dokopanie tym gnojkom znajdziemy czas. O tak... za ten horror z prawnikami to oni doznają horror! Nagle słońce zasypało chmurami, zaczęła mocno wiać i pojawił się błysk pioruna. Tori: ''' MUAHAHAH! Teraz ja zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Nowych na Wyspie! Odzyskuję co moje! '''Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Domek zawodników Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Przed południem zawodnicy siedzieli sobie w domku, ale nie wszyscy. Chłopacy rozsiali się wszędzie. Na dodatek po raz kolejny miało dojść do awantury. '' '''Cassie : '''Gdzie! ''Szarpała materac Ari nerwowo szukając czegoś. '''Cassie: Gdzie schowałaś moje torby!? Nikita: Haha .. Nie znajdziesz tego nigdy. Zaczęła się malować jej szminką. Ari: Żywiołowe jesteście. Wyskoczyła z marakasami i zaczęła grzechotać jej przed uchem. Ari: Zróbmy babski dancing! Zaczęła tańczyć dla zabawy na łóżku macarenę. Nagle obie rzuciły w niego poduszkami. Cassie&Nikita: Przymknij się! Spojrzały potem na siebie wrogo . '' '''Cassie:' Mów! Uśmiechnęła się do niej szyderczo. Nikita: A co jeśli nie? Cassie: Pożałujesz tego. Zaśmiała się jej prosto w twarz. Cassie była gotowa ją zdzielić. Nikita: To ty pożałujesz, że ze mną zadarłaś. Zmrużyły oczy niczym gotowe do pojedynku. Cilia: Dziewczyny , nie wypada wam się tak zachowywać. Troszkę szacunku. Cassie: Z nią nigdy . Nikita: Napompowane babsztylsko. Cassie: Ale mój styl nie wygląda jak emo! Cilia: Poniżej pasa. Ta uwaga sprawiła, że Nikita zakipiała i rzuciła się na Cassie, zaczęła się wielka awantura w domku. '' '''Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń):' Czy jestem zła, że zniszczyła domki? Pewnie! Mieć Cassie na oku ? Wielki pozytyw ! Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co ona sobie wyobraża obrażając mnie? Jeśli nie odda mi rzeczy skrócę jej włosy tak, że będę mogła się przejrzeć w jej główce. Ari: Ale rozwałka! Łii! Nie wiadomo skąd rzuciła w twarz Cassie deską klozetową. Cassie: Skąd... ona ma te śmieci... Ari: Z tej szopy gdzie wy chodzicie. Cilia: Ale to łazienka. Ari : Ła... co? Cilia: To jak ty załatwiasz? Zarumieniła się ze wstydu. Ari: No wiesz, mówić tak przed obiadem. Wkurzona dziewczyna odrzuciła jej deską i ale to Cilia oberwała. Ari: Jak śmiesz przerywać tą kulturalną rozmowę!? Niespodziewanie została ogłuszona. Cilia: Ari.. Ari! Z paniki wzięła ją i próbowała uciec. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nabiła mi guza... ale pomóc i tak pomogę. Jest milsza niż niektórym się wydaje. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wii! Deska lata lepiej niż boomerang! Tylko trzy razy dostałam w szczękę! Dziewczyny się szarpały. Jedynie zmartwiona tą sytuacją Cilii razem z Ari udało się uciec. '' Las Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png ''Tymczasem John spokojnie siedział od rana na polanie i coś konstruował. John: Rany jakie to męcząc . Wziął deski i zaczął przybijać je do siebie. John:'Zobaczmy. ''Wertował jedną z książek które zostawił Georgia. '''John: Fajna lekturka. Richard: Hejka! Nagle przed nim wyskoczył. Ten rzucił w niego obcęgami, ale zdążył się skulić. Richard: Ostrożniej. John: Co chcesz tutaj zdrajco! Richard: Wyjaśnić... jestem wam wierny i naszemu sojuszowi. John: Jakoś nie wierzę. Zaczął grzebać w skrzynce z narzędziami. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Cóż od tego incydentu którego sobie nie przypominam jest na mnie zły. Nie winię go. '''Richard: A właściwie co ty robisz? John: Prezent. Richard:'''Prezent? '''John: Tak prezent... ale nie wiem czy powinienem ci mówić. Zaczął przybijać gwoździe . Podszedł do niego Richard. Richard: Wspaniały gest dla Nikit . John: No wiesz... było jej ostatnio smutno więc taki drobiazg się jej spodoba. Richard:'Na pewno wyjdzie. ''Uśmiechnął się , a on niechętnie odwzajemniał. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń):: Fakt zirytował mnie, ale zasługuje na drugą szansę. Ale oka z niego nie spuszczę, tak samo jak na czających się agentów Pedra. Chciał podać mu młotek. John ' Dołączysz? '''Richard:'Jasne, tylko nie wiem co i jak. '''John: ''Pierwszy raz? '''Richard: W zasadzie tylko liczyłem i prognozowałem popyt i byłem odpowiedzialny za zapasy w firmie. Patrzył się na niego jak na czarnoksiężnika. John: Wiesz... Richard: Gadam od rzeczy , ale chyba sobie poradzimy. Wystawił mu rękę i przybili sobie żółwika. John:'''Więc pomóż w odmierzaniu i pokażę ci co i jak. '''Richard: Się robi! Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Praca w zespole nie jest mi obca jednoczyłem pracowników ale praca jako robotnik może być ciekawa. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zazdroszczę mu. Gdybym ja mógł być w pełni niezależny. Wspólne łazienki Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Tymczasem inne osoby z drużyn miały przyjemność wejść w końcu do wspólnego pomieszczenia z toaletą i prysznicami które zostało zbudowane z resztek po wybuchu domku. Noel:'To aż za dużo. ''Podszedł i przytulił się do sedesu. '''Noel: Taki czysty. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Prawda... naszym wychodkiem było okoliczne jezioro jak i kąpieliskiem. Wszędzie są min. Może ktoś głupi się na to natknie? A zaraz? Mamy tutaj trzy głupie! Zdziwiony Marcus przyglądał mi się. Marcus:'''Przytulasz kibel? '''Noel: Każdy ma swoje dziwactwa. Przytulił się ponownie, ale się poślizgnął i głowa mu tam wpadła. Noel:'Po.. ''Zaklinowała się i zaczął bulgotać wodą. '''Marcus: Jesteś poważny? Utknąć w kiblu. Ledwo co powiedział próbując powstrzymać śmiech. Noel: Dusz.. Się .. Bull Nastawił ucho naigrawając się. Marcus: Przez twój bulgot nic nie słyszę. Widział, że zaczyna się coraz bardziej szarpać. Marcus:'No w sumie chyba można ci pomóc. ''Złapał go za nogi , ułożył na barkach i zaczął ciągnąć. '''Marcus: Oby nikt nie wszedł. Zaczął go ciągnąć, ale nie mógł wyjść. Marcus: No nie wytrzymam.. Hahaha! Ciągnął dalej, ale nie mógł się powstrzymywać od chichotu . Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Kiedy wygram sprawię, że nie tylko cywilizowani to zobaczą. Hahahah! Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czemu najgorsze rzeczy mi się zdarzają!? Szarpał nic, ale to nic nie dawało. Marcus: Staraj si ! Noel : 'No staram hsei. ''Szarpnął mocniej aż wyciągnął głowę. '''Marcus: Masz szczęście. Noel: Ta... dzięki. Marcus: Że nikt nie korzystał! Padł i zaczął się tarzać ze śmiechu. Noel: To na serio nie jest śmieszne. Gdy wyszli nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym i bez przerwy się śmiał. '' Przed domkami Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png ''Zdenerwowana Cilia usiadła na schodach i zaczęła się nerwowo trząść. Siedziała i starała się uspokoić po czym nuciła coś pod nosem. Ari doczołgała się na dół. '' '''Cilia:'To takie smutne... Spojrzała na wyniesione poobijane dziewczyny. Cilia: Dlaczego muszę być taka miła. Wzięła patyk i zaczęła mu się przyglądać. Cilia: Nawet fajniej się teraz na to patrzy. Nagle wystraszyła się, a to zaczepił ją Richard. Richard: Co się z dziewczynami stało? Cilia: Wystraszyłeś mnie. Richard: Nie chciałem... po prostu z przyzwyczajenia. Ari umie wszystko. Zemdlała dziewczyna otworzyła oko i wymamrotała. Ari: Ari wszystko słyszy jak Richard martwi się o Ari. Zdenerwowany biznesmen poprawił sobie kołnierz. Richard: No o tym mówię. Cilia: Rzeczywiście trochę dziwne. Ale słodkie. Spoglądała się z uśmiechem, chłopak opuścił tylko głowę. Richard: Nie... pieniądze na lokacie są słodkie... wielkie emocje podczas debaty biznesmenów są słodkie... to jest straszne i nieprzewidywalne! Cilia: Troszkę przesadzasz. Spójrz na to z jej strony. Richard: No możliwe .. A właśnie już ci lepie ? Słyszałem co się stało. Cilia: Już lepiej. Położyła rękę na szyi i odgarnęła włosy. Cilia: Jestem wrażliwa na jad no i to nie było groźnie dla normalnego człowieka. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk Tori. Tori: Hellloł kociaczki! Wasza prowadząca powróciła i chcę was widzieć w stołówce za pięć minut! Mam kilka ogłoszeń! Bez odbioru. Rocky: Więc ruszamy. Cilia: No w sumie jakaś odmiana. No i trzeba się ponownie wczuć w klimat. Rocky: Dokładnie. Oboje ruszyli w stronę stołówk . Ari leżała na ziemi z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Ari: Ta chmurka wygląda tak ładnie.. jak.. nie!!!!! Wstała i pobiegła za nimi. Stołówka Wszyscy siedzieli przejęci i dało się wyczuć gęstą atmosferę. Jako ostatni wszedł John. Nikita: Gdzie się podziewałeś? John: Miałem sprawę do załatwienia. Nikita: Sprawę? Co takiego? John: Tu i tam.. wiesz takie niewinne sprawy. Usiadł i starał się nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Cassie: Pewnie starał się ukryć przed ziejącą nienawiścią Nikita: Odwal się lampiaro! Cassie: Zmuś mnie blokowa kleptomanko! Obie wstały z krzeseł i wpatrywały się z wrogością.Obok nich przeszedł mokry Noel od którego było czuć smród. Cilia: Bez urazy... ale delikatnie cuchniesz. Machała ręką, żeby rozproszyć zapach. To samo robił Rocky a Ari się wywąchiwała. Ari '''Pachniesz jak niedźwiedź który pływał w rzece. '''Cilia: Skąd wiesz jak one pachną? Ari: Wróżka oswaja się z naturą. Siedziała i słuchała jak oszołomiona. Rocky: Znaczy? Ari:'Misie są słodziutkie! A Richard przypomina mi jednego? ''Usłyszał się i spojrzał na nią krzywo. 'Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Przypominam misia w rzece? Nonsens. W końcu weszła Tori w seksownym stroju rodem z japońskich teleturniejów. '''Tori: Witam wszystkich! Stęskniliście się? Richard:'''Niezbyt. '''Tori: Wie , że na pewno. Zrobił obrót i wyskoczył Hank. Hank: I dobre wieści! Zostaję z wami! Bójcie się! Wszyscy tylko westchnęli poza Cilią, która poczuła dziwne ukłucie. Rocky nieco się zaniepokoił. '' '''Hank:'Huh? a co ona tutaj robi? Tori: Ci zastępcy. Zacisnął nerwowo pięść. Rocky:'''Mieli prawo skoro was zastąpili! '''Tori: Wiem o tym i cieszę się, że sama nie wybierałam. Cilia: To dobrze.. Tori: Co nie znaczy że do końca się na to godzę. Kolejna sprawa która was ucieszy to to, że od dzisiejszego dnia nie ma już drużyn! Wszyscy wpadli w euforię. Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Pomimo powrotu udało mi się dostrzec do rozłączenia. Wymiatam! '''Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Od tak dawna czekałam na to! Pozbędę się tej szmaty z gry .. Powinnam chyba się trochę potrzymać ze słownictwem. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Sen? Nie! To prawda! Mogę legalnie ślinić się przy Richardzie! Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Drużyny mnie przed nią chroniły. Teraz nic mnie nie obroni. Może by coś było ale to idzie za szybko. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Marcus, Nikita… Drżyjcie przed projektantką! Uszyję wam koszulki z napisem frajerzy na pożegnanie! Wszyscy byli bardzo ożywieni i gotowi do walki. Tori : Od teraz też wszyscy bierzecie udział w eliminacjach, no i w zadaniach możecie zdać się na siebie ale nie tylko. Pewnie macie sojusze i takie tam. Cassie: Pewnie. Ari: Ruszajmy w imię miłości! Richard: Jakiej miłości? John: Dam z siebie sto procent! Nikita: Ale najpierw powiesz co robiłeś cały dzień? Prowadząca wrzasnęła na cały głos i wszyscy umilkli. Tori:'Więc teraz przejdziemy do zadania jeśli pozwolicie. Za mną. ''Wszyscy posłusznie poszli za Tori. Scena Plik:PtakixSzopy.png ''Wszyscy zawodnicy zostali zaprowadzeni na arenę, gdzie miała miejsce dogrywka w jednym z odcinków. Pośrodku stały pulpity a tuż przed nimi typowe miejsce dla publiczności. Po lewej stronie stał osobny pulpit a przy nim wielkie koło. '' '''Cilia: To miejsce.. Rozpłakała się z przypływu emocji i padła na ziemię. Rocky: Cilia! Cilia.. co ci jest.. Wziął ją i starał się ją uspokoić. Cilia: Wspomnienie... ona tutaj się dla mnie poświęciła Płakała jeszcze mocniej w jego ramionach . Cilia: Leila wtedy dla mnie się poświęciła. Tori: ' Nie było aż tak dawno temu . Ale do rzeczy. ''Podbiegła bliżej i pokazała im wejście. '''Tori: Zapraszam. Cassie: Więc wiadomo co to będzie. Marcus: Po czym poznałaś? Cassie: Tylko ty daj mi spokój. Wzruszył ramionami . Spojrzał potem na Noela i prawie wybuchnął śmiechem. Noel: Uważaj bo pomyślą że się źle czujesz. Marcus: Nawet mnie to nie rusza. Wchodzili jeden po drugim i zajęli miejsca przy panelach. Tori: Zadanie jest banalne! Oto teleturniej o nazwie! Ostatni żywy! Zasady wyjaśnię w trakcie turnieju Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Moja zmora.. uwielbiam normalnie jak dają mi głupie zadania. Nudno się ogląda. I jeszcze gorzej się występuje. Nie to co w reality show gdzie się poznaje ludzi. Nawet tak szurniętych jak Cassie. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zanim dołączyłem do show prowadziłem parę turniej karcianych. No mogę się pochwalić osiągnięciami. Rozbrykana Ari ciągle waliła w panel. Ari: Taaak! Guziczki! Waliła jeszcze mocniej aż zaczynało pękać. Tori: Nie ruszaj tego! Powstrzymała się przez chwilę, ale znowu zaczęła uderzać. Tori: Eh.. no cóż. Zaczniemy. Teleturniej , I runda Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Wszyscy stali przy panelach z przyciskami. Ari miała w połowie rozwalony panel. Tori: Więc nie przechodząc do szczegółów zaczynajmy! A pierwsza zacznie Ari! Zaczęła klaskać i trzepotać się jak galaretka. Ari: Jupi! Podbiegła do koła z 120 torturami i zaczęła losować pierwsze zadanie. Ari: Kręć się kręć, Ari zadanie poznać chcę! Hehe rymuję! Zatrzymało się na brudnej stopie. Tori: Makaronowa uczta! Zawodnik musi zeskrobać nieco skóry z pięty na talerz z spaghetti. Skórka zastępuje ser i musi być jej dużo. Po tym zawodnik musi zjeść tą porcję. Wszystkim zrzekły miny. Ari: ''' Taak! '''Richard: Błagam .. nie mnie.. Rocky: Słaby żołądek co ? Nie to co prawdziwy twardziel. Napiął mięsień dla szpanu. Ar: Cicho! Podbiegła do podestu Cassie. Ari:'Babcia klozetowa to zrobi. ''Wcisnęła jej przycisk. '''Cassie: Że ja mam to zrobić!? Prowadząca klasnęła. Stażyści już podstawili jej talerz na stołku i dali do rąk tarkę. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Jeśli to przeżyję… wywalę wszystkie dziewczyny co do jednej! Marcus to przy nich aniołek! ''Na krześle wygodnie usiadł Hank. '''Hank: Proszę przyda mi się odgrzybianie stopy. Niechętnie zbliżyła się jego stopy przez przypadek wąchając. Cassie Dlaczego to musi śmierdzieć. Dotknęła stopy i poczuła się gorzej. Cassie: Zwymiotuję. Dzielnie się trzymała i zaczęła trzeć naskórek do potrawy. Patrzała na to z niedowierzaniem. '' '''Marcus:' Zrobi to? Nikita: Serio? Skończyła i wzięła widelec po czym zwinęła spaghetti na nim i zjadła. Przeżuwała, przeżuwała i po pięciu minutach połknęła. Padła odurzona na ziemię. '' '''Tori:' Hahahaha! Wszyscy wpadli w śmiech poza Cilią. '' '''Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jak można się z czegoś takiego śmiać!? '''Tori:' Więc skoro Cassie przeżyła zadanie i nie zrezygnowała wybiera kolejną osobę . Więc zakręć kołem! Ślamazarnie podbiegła do koła i lekko posunęła. Koło się kręciła i zatrzymało się na bekonie w oleju. Tori: Więc zadanie to Smażony bekon! Ari: Zjadłabym bekon. Cassie daj sobie odciąć kawałek boczku! Nikita ledwo co się powstrzymała od śmiechu. Tori:'''Cieszę się Ari z twojego poczucia humoru. A właśnie, Cassie skoro wykonałaś zadanie jesteś w grze i kolejni zawodnicy nie mogą ciebie wybrać. '''Cassie: O tak! Podskoczył i zrobiło jej się niedobrze po czym spawiowała. Tori: Może teraz wyjaśnię jej zadania. Zawodnik, a w tym wypadku ty musi wyłowić monetę ze zbiornika z olejem zanim zacznie skwierczeć. Półprzytomna podszedła do panelu Marcusa. Cassie : Marcus ! Marcus to zrobi.. Marcus:'''Ale moneta czy ja? '''Tori: Co to za pytanie? Jasne, że ty! Pociągnął się za koszulę czując lęk. Marcus: Zrobię to jakoś. Rocky: Zobaczymy gościa w akcji. John: Jego nie warto dopingować. Richar:'Może. '''John:'Obiecałeś coś. Wzruszył tylko ramionami. 'Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Trochę to czasu zajmie. Ubrany tylko w kąpielówki stał nad banią z olejem. Uspokoił się aż w końcu wskoczył. '''Cassie: Cierp! Po raz kolejny spawiowała na blat. Noel: Można zmienić miejsce. Chłopak dopłynął do dna i złapał monetę. Szybko wypłyną w górę. Dopłynął na spokojnie do brzegu. Marcus: Zemszczę się na tobie. Zaczął wrzeszczeć z bólu. Cassie: Co za piękny widok. Cilia: Nie widzisz, że on cierpi! Cassie: Kogo to powinno obchodzić zasłużył na to. Dziewczyna westchnęła z braku wsparcia przez Cassie i chciała pomóc, ale Marcus jakoś wstał i zatoczył kołem. Wylosował kolejne zadanie. Tori: Ohohoho! Fajne zadanie. Buława demona. Marcus: Muahaha.. Ałłł! Wykrzywiło go. Tori:'''Może odpuścisz zadanie? '''Marcus: Nigdy! A to zadanie idzie dla... C.. Tori: W tej rundzie już zrobiła zadanie i niestety ona już. Marcus: Daj dokończyć. Tori: Ale .. Marcus: Cilia niech to zrobi. Wszyscy westchnęli ze zdziwienia. Rocky: Ty dupku. Zacisnął pięść z nerwów. Nikita: Przynajmniej nie boi się wyrazić własnej opinii. Rocky: Znów chcesz zacząć? Nikita:'Wypada skończyć co zaczęłam. Znowu chcesz uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie? ''Mierzyli się wzrokiem, a Cilia wyszła na zadanie. Czuła ciarki na plecach i kuliła się ze strachu. '''Tori: Więc Hank weźmie buławę z wbitymi kolcami i walnie cię nią jakieś dziesięć razy po plecach. Poczujesz się jakby demon uderzał ciebie kolcami. Stąd nazwa zadania. Po policzku spłynęła jej kropla potu. Cilia: Ja.. ja.. zrobię to. Wszyscy znowu westchnęli ze zdziwienia. Tori: Odważna jakoś jesteś. Hank! Przyszedł z maczugą w pełni uradowany. Tori: Jeśli możesz, zacznij uderzać. Dziewczyna nastawiła plecy a uradowany chłopak zaczął ją ciosać po plecha. Płakała ,ale znosiła ból. Rocky nie mógł wytrzymać widoku podobnie jak Richard, John oraz Ari. Ledwo co się trzymała i przed ostatnim ciosem padła na ziemię. Tori: Dosyć... Cilia jako pierwsza wylatuje z gry! Cilia: Jestem słaba. Zaczęła coraz bardziej szlochać. Cilia: Za słaba... a tak chciała tutaj być. Nie mogła się powstrzymać . Podszedł do niej Rocky i podniósł ją. Rocky: Nie mogę patrzeć jak cierpisz. Cilia: Dziękuję. byłeś dla mnie oparciem. Rocky:'''Ty dla mnie również. '''Tori: No proszę... ckliwości na potem. Skoro dziewczyna nie wytrzymała ponownie wybiera zwycięzca z ostatniej rundy. Zadowolony wyszedł ponownie i zakręcił kołem. Rozgniewany Rocky miał odejść, ale Marcus go powstrzymał. Marcus: Poczekaj... teraz dla ciebie zadanie. Rocky: Nie daruję ci tego... NIGDY! Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Z tego co wiem on polazł sobie bo nie chciał grać. Co nagle mu się zachciało? Nie wierzę w przeobrażenia ludzi. Trzeba go pomęczyć i zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie. Koło zwalniało powoli. Marcus: No ile to trwa... W końcu się zatrzymało na zadaniu. Tori: O! moje ulubione! Pole minowe! Rocky: Minowe? Marcus: Ahahahaha! Przywalił mu w szczękę aż się przewróci . Wszyscy westchnęli. Cassie: Tak! W końcu ktoś to zrobił! Zaczęła skakać z radości a zdenerwowany Marcus się podniósł. Tori:'''No dobra... więc. Zadanie jest proste. Tam na schodach leży flaga. Musisz zejść ze sceny no i dobiec do niej, zabrać i oczywiście wróci . Poza tym jak to w zadaniu są tam rozstawione już miny. Postaraj się nie nadepnąć. Odliczę, a kiedy ta petarda wybuchnie zaczynasz. '''Rocky: Rozumiem... ale co z nią? Bucky: Zabieram ją do punktu medycznego. Wziął poranioną Cilię i zaniósł ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Jej podest zapadł się w dół. Cassie:'''Niezła technologia. '''Tori: Dzięki, a teraz jesteś gotów? Rocky: Spokojnie.. uff.. Tak jestem gotów. Przybrał pozycję startową. Tori: Trzy, dwa, jeden.. Wystrzeliła petarda i chłopak ruszył. Noel: Wystrzelił. John: No szybki jest. Mijał po kolei miny jakby wiedział gdzie są. Szybko zbliżał się do flagi. Noel: Już na półmetku! Ari: Nie drzyj się nade mną! Tylko Richard może burczeć. Walnęła go a on upadł . Zaniepokojony milioner spoglądał na nią. Marcus: Szlak.. zrobi to.. Nagle wpadł na pomysł i pobiegł w stronę Bucky’ego tak, że nikt nie zauważył. Udawał, że chce coś podać dziewczynie. Skupiony Rocky zauważył jego. Rocky: Ty! Źle nadepnął i aktywował minę. John: Uciekaj! Richard:'''Robi się groźnie. '''Ari: Ja cie ochronię! Rzuciła mi się na twarz i nie chciała puścić. Po chwili ją odrzucił. Rocky: Szlak. Biegł starając się unikać kolejnych wybuchów aż w końcu jedna z min wybuchła prosto pod nim wyrzucając go w powietrze, daleko w głąb lasu. Tor :'Auć. musiało boleć. Niestety odpada. ''Zadowolony Marcus wrócił jak gdyby nic. 'Cassie:'A ty co od nie chciałeś? Hmm? Nie odzywał się do niej. 'Cassie: '''Trzeba ciebie mieć na oku. '''Tori:'No niestety, ale nie zaliczył tego zadania. Marcus kręcisz kołem. '''Marcus: Perfekcyjnie. Zakręcił kołem po raz kolejny padło na śmierdzącą rybę. Marcus: Nie wiem co to, ale niech wykaże się powiedzmy. John! John: Miałem takie przeczucie. Tori: Zadanie proste! Śledziowe spodnie! Musisz wsadzić po prostu zdechłego śledzia do spodni. Wytrzeszczył oczy i nie mógł dowierzać. John: A nie można wymienić? Tori:'Oszalałeś ! To jest jedno z moich ulubionych zadań. ''Stażysta przyniósł talerz z zdechłą rybą. '''Nikita: Będzie dobrze... to tylko ryba. Richard: 'Która pachnie.. znośnie. ''Powstrzymał się od wymiotów. Ari położyła mu się na blacie. '''Ari: Nakarm mnie jak ptaka! Cassie: Uciekłaś? Chłopak zamknął oczy i szybkim ruchem wsadził ją do spodni. John:'Ale obślizgła.. AA! '''Tori:'Ahahahaha! '''John: Jej łuski mnie kłują! Tori: Zakręć kołem i możesz wracać na miejsc , zaliczam to. Nerwowo zakręcił kołem ciągle ruszając nogami. John:'''Zadanie niech wykona .. no może Richard . '''Tori: Ok, a zadanie to... Zatrzymało się pieniądzu . Tori: Uh.. banalne. Chłopak wrócił na miejsce wyciągając rybę ze spodni. Dziewczyny się nieco od niego oddaliły . '' '''Tori:' Banalne.. Kasiorka. Masz wziąć tylko te dziesięć tysięcy dolarów i je spalić. Wszyscy wytrzeszczyli oczy. Cassie: Ma spalić pieniądze! John: Jak to? Nikita: To zbrodnia! Richard: Co zrobić. Dostał od stażysty zapalniczkę, którą miał podpalić. Cassie: Nie może on tego.. ja chcę! Nikita: Spalić! Tak genialnie… Cassie: Zachować dla siebie. Wziął banknot i podpalił jednego po czym rzucił go na kupkę. Zaczęła skwierczeć i się palić .Wszyscy zaczęli szlochać poza Ari. Ari: Spalił kapustę… ja tak zawsze robię z wodą. Będziemy świetnie przygotowywać posiłki. Tori: Niestety jest to smutne zadanie, ale wykonał je. Kręć kołem zanim i ja się rozpłaczę patrząc na popioły tych pieniędzy. Zakręcił kołem i wypadło na dziwną maszynę. Richard: Że co to ma być? Przyglądał się, ale nie mógł skojarzyć. Cassie:'''To oczywiste. To nowoczesna golarka do nosa. '''Richard: Nosa? To pewnie Nikicie się przyda taka terapia. Uśmiechnął się jakby zrobił to specjalnie. Nikita: 'Haha... zwijam się ze śmiechu. ''Wzięła maszynkę jak gdyby nic. '''Nikita: Ale straszne. Włączyła, ale było tak mocne że rzucała ją na różne strony. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mam twarde ciało… Ale jeśli chodzi o włosy to jestem delikatna i łatwo ulegam. Tori: Ale ją potrzepało! Nikita: Zamknij się! Udało się jej wyjąć maszynkę z nozdrza pełną włosów. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jej, nie stracę w jej oczach. Jesteśmy na równi. Co ja mówię .. pozbędzie się mnie bo śmierdzę! Tori: Brawo, zapewniłaś sobie nietykalność w tej rundzie. Zniesmaczona zakręciła kołem i wylosowała spacer po kamieniach. Tori: Uuu piekielna ścieżka, został ci Noel i Ari. Kogo bierzesz? Przyjrzała się im i wybór był łatwy. Nikita: Noel, na pewno pęknie. Noel: Nie .. ja nie chcę. Ari: Ja chcę! JAAA! Szarpała i rzucała się jak oszalała. Noel:'''Możesz. '''Nikita: Ja chcę żebyś ty to zrobił. Noel: Nosz.. Wyszedł i podszedł do Tori. Noel: Na pewno? Tori: Musisz. Zaklasnęła a stażyści przynieśli wiadra z rozpalonym węglem i rzucili formując ścieżkę. Z jednego z nich buchnęło ogniem. Noel: Daj mi spisać testament. mam sporo skarbów. Tori: Nie załamuj się. Ruszaj! Popchnęła go a on spadł twarzą na węgiel. Wrzasnął i cały się palił. Nikita: Chociaż biegnie. John: Może ktoś mu jednak pomoże? Wrzeszczał i uderzył głową o jedną z desek, które wystawały. Ari: On to źle robi! Wyskoczyła i sama zaczęła biec po ścieżce z węglem. Ari: Ale ciepło w stopy! Zimowy hit. Richard: Ona mnie przeraża. Cassie:'''Ty mnie przerażasz , że palisz pieniądze. '''Tori: No cóż... to było zadanie Noela i sobie nie poradził. A Ari wpadła tam i to zrobiła. Myślę, że przymknę na to oko i przechodzi dalej! A Noel! Wpadł na scenę z zwęglonym ubraniem i pokryty popiołem. Tori: Odpada! Noel: Koniec męczarni... Tori: Weźmie go ktoś? Zaczyna śmierdzieć. Przyszedł po niego Hank i zabrał go w stronę namiotu. Tori: A was zapraszam na relaks , oraz relacje zza kulis! Relacja zza kulis Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Poobijana Cilia jak i nieco zamroczony Rocky leżeli na łóżkach. Cilia: Całe moje ciało mnie boli. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu. Rocky: Jestem pełen podziwi dla ciebie. Cilia: Sama się zdziwiłam. Trochę ją zabolała ręka gdy chciała unieść. Bucky: Odpoczywajcie. Musicie zregenerować siły. Na chwilę wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Rocky:'''Wisz chyba czuję, że specjalnie to nam zrobili. '''Cilia: Też tak myślę, ale chyba zasłużyłam. Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła się zastanawiać. Cilia: Przysporzyliśmy tylko problemy swoim powrotem. Rocky: Nie mogę się poddać... obiecałem coś sobie. Cilia: Może. sama już nie wiem. Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń): Po tym gdy głupio odszedłem zrozumiałem błąd. Postaram się go za wszelką cenę naprawić. Rocky:'Nie poddawaj się! Obiecaj! '''Cilia:'Nie jestem pewna. '''Rocky : Pamiętaj o przysiędze. Cilia:'' 'Wiem... tylko ty mnie chciałeś obronić i ty pomogłeś. '''Rocky: Wierzę w ciebie. Uśmiechnął się po czym szybko padł i zasnął. Cilia: Środek zaczął działać, sama go czuję. Po chwili do namiotu wszedł Hank z nieprzytomnym Noelem. Hank: Witaj wśród swoich. Rzucił go na jedno z łóżek. Cili : Delikatniej mógłbyś. Hank: Oh będziesz się wymądrzała!? Sprawiłaś mi problemy i chcesz chyba żebym ci dołożył. Cilia:'Zasługiwałeś sobie skoro zaciągnęli. '''Hank:'Zobaczymy kto zasłużył, ty i ten twój chłopak. Usłyszał dźwięk zapowiadający kolejną rundę i szybko wybiegł na zewnątrz. '' '''Cilia:'Muszę odpocząć po tym... słabo się czuję. Położyła głowę i zasnęła w głębokim śnie. Teleturniej, II runda Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Zaczęła grać głupia melodyjka, a Tori przybiegła. Wybuchły fajerwerki i serpentyny. Zawodnicy zaczęli się dusić od dymu. '''Tori: Po niesamowitej rundzie pierwsze zaczynamy kolejną rundę z nieco zmniejszoną ilością zadań, oraz zawodników! Cassie: '''Ten dym był niepotrzebny. '''Tori: Cisza nie skończyłam! Więc odpadły nam z gry trzy osoby. Cilia która nie wytrzymałą chłosty, Rocky którego wysadziła mina oraz Noel który nie przeszedł ścieżki po żarzącym się węglu. Marcus: Bardzo mi jest ich szkoda. Cassie: Ty nie masz żadnych uczuć. Nikita:'''Jak ty. '''John: Proszę was... spokojnie ! Kochanie nie prowokuj ich. Nikita: Trudno się przy nich powstrzymać. Spojrzał na nią błagalnymi oczyma i złagodniała. Nikita: Oww... ale wciąż chce wiedzieć co dla mnie szykujesz. Tori: Ładnie i fajnie, ale koło samo się nie zakręci. Jako że lecieliśmy alfabetycznie to zaczyna Cassie! Cassie: No! Oby coś potwornego. Zakręciła kołem. Cassie: Dawaj... Zatrzymało się na zdjęciu plastra. Tori: Moje ulubione ! Woskowa piękność. Cassie:'Marcus to zrobi, jest bardzo chętny. '''Marcus:'Nie wiesz jak bardzo. Zadowolony wyszedł przed wszystkich. '''Tori: Więc zadanie jest proste. Woskujemy ci nogi i zdzieram. Haczyk w tym, że nie wolno ci pisnąć. Marcus: Łatwe. Zdjął jak gdyby nic spodnie i położył się na stole. Ari: Ja chcę kroić! Wyciągnęła widelec z kieszeni. John: Widelcem? Złapała go za rękę i starała mu się odciąć kawałek skórki. Ari: Taaak! Chłopak jej wyszarpał a ona się przyssała i spadła z nim z sceny. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): To było nawet miłe. Tylko nie mówcie Nikicie! Stażyści położyli już plastry z woskiem na jego nogach. Tori: Gotowa ? Marcus: Chyba Gotowy... Tori: Nie ty! Cassie do oderwania ich. Cassie:'''Znaczy.. mogę odrywać? '''Tori: Pewnie. Zrobiła diabelską minę i chwyciła za końcówkę. Cassie: Muahahaha! Zdzierała mu powoli, jemu zbierało się na krzyk ale się powstrzymywał i tylko łzawił. Marcus: Przyjemnie. Powiedział tak piskliwym głosem jakby ktoś go kopnął między nogami. Cassie: A to dopiero pierwszy plasterek! Zerwała równie wolno jak pierwszy plasterek i była ponowna reakcja. Tori: Zobacz z drugiej strony. Masz gładziutkie nóżki! Marcus: Pewnie... Podszedł do koła, a wszyscy się chichotali za nim. Marcus: Zobaczymy czy będziecie się śmiać po losowaniu. Zakręcił kołem i zostało wylosowany obrazek wielbłąda. Tori:'''Wielbłądzie zaloty! Więc kogo wybierasz? '''Marcus: To oczywiste! Buzi buzi panno Cassie! Zbladła jej mina. A stażysta przyszedł z wielbłądem. Był on nie w humorze i kopnął stażystę prosto w cztery litery. Nikita: Bardzo ładne ma usta. Cassie: Zamknij się! Stażyści przyprowadzili do niej wielbłąda. Cassie: Śmierdzi mu z pyska! Tori:'To moja sprawka, karmiliśmy go fasolą. ''Zebrała się i chwyciła wielbłąda za twarz i zaczęła się z nim całować. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie do wiary, że ona to zrobiła. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Sam zapach mnie odrzucał... a ona go całuje! Całowała się, ale on jej napluł smarkami. Cassi : On się kichał ma mnie Tori: Widać twoje perfumiki go odurzyły. Kichnął na nią znowu, a ona w odzewie spawiowała mu na twarz. Marcus: Jak można opluć wielbłąda? Nikita: Opluć? Chyba zapewnić mu prysznic. Tori : 'No .. chyba nie mam wyjścia no i odpadasz. Miałaś go pocałować przez dłuższy czas a ty go po prostu oplułaś. '''Cassie : '''Ja nie... ''Zwymiotowała znowu, wkurzony wielbłąd uderzył ją ze swojej głowy i poleciała daleko w górę. '''Marcus: Skoro jej nie ma to czas to wygrać! Zakręcił po raz kolejny kołem . Wylosowało Wybuchowy dynamit. Marcus: O coś niebezpiecznego. Idealne dla Ari. Wskoczyła na scenę, a chłopak tuż za nią. Ari: Kto mnie wzyw !? Wszystkich ogarnęło przerażenie i ciarki na plecach. Richard: Jesteś świadomy swojej decyzji? Ari: Spokojnie, na pewno poradzę sobie! Szła i nie wiadomo czemu przewróciła się. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Już widzę jak wszystko zaczyna płonąć. '''Tori: Więc... twoje zadanie to. Nie mogła uspokoić się z nerwów. Tori: Masz rozbroić bombę... która wybuchnie za dziesięć minut. Zdenerwowany Richard i John schowali się. Ari:'''Zrobię to szybko! '''Tori: Ale ostrożnie z narzędziami. Dostała czerwoną skrzynkę z wieloma przyrządami. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Bomba to skrót od bombonierki, to oczywiste. Muszę wydobyć to co jest w środku! Jakaż ja mądra! Może dostanę za to nagrodę Alfredka! Ari: Ale to duże! Zaczęła z całej siły tłuc młotkiem w bombę. Richard: Ari ! Spokojnie nie panikuj! Ari: Ale ja się nie boję! Tłukła jeszcze mocniej a czas skrócił się do 3 minut. Ari: Czas znika, jest dobrze. Nikita: Jeśli ona nas wysadzi to wina twoja i twoja! Wskazała zaniepokojona na prowadzącą i Marcusa. Ari: UUUU! Wyjęła wiertarkę i zaczęła rąbać w bombę. John: Zróbże coś! Wypchnęli Richarda do Ari. Richard: Ari... mam pytanie. Ari: Nie teraz psiaczku! Ari operuje . Rozszarpała blachę na zegarku było 30 sekund. Tori: Nie... W tym czasie wściekłe Cassie wspięła się na scenę. Cassie: TY! Nerwowo szła w stronę Marcusa. Marcus: Y.. ona chyba odpadła. Została przechwycona przez Hanka i zabrana, jednak rzucała się niemiłosiernie. Tymczasem Richard starał się powstrzymać Ari. Richard: Ari... proszę spójrz na mnie. Ari: Bombonierkę rozwalam! Czując, że nic do niej nie dociera, obrócił ją chwycił i pocałował. Ona wypuściła wiertarkę. Wiertarka spadła i przypadkowo uszkodziła bombę która zatrzymała się sekundę przed wybuchem. John: Oh my... god... Chciał się oderwać, ale dziewczyna objęła go i nie dawała się oderwać. Ari: Jeszcze... jeszcze... Nawet ona przestał się opierać. Richard: Co za przyjemne uczucie w sercu. Wstali odeszli do podestu nie oddalając się zbytnio. Tori (W pokoju zwierzeń): Tak wygląda miłość zwierzęcia z bogaczem? Obrzydliwe. Tori: Więc Ari wykonała zadanie, to kręci kołem. Oderwała się niechętnie od Richarda, chłopak jednak odetchnął z ulgą. John: Dobrze się czujesz? Richard: Jakby przede mną śpiewał anielski chór pieszcząc moje ciało delikatną smugą chmurki. John: Że co? Richard : Nie do opisania... Rozkojarzona Ari wylosowała zadanie. Kop z buta. Tori: O więc bonusie wylosowałaś! Ari: Bonus? Tori: Możesz bez przeszkód wywalić jedną osobę, która nie wykonała jeszcze zadania. Masz do wyboru Richarda, Nikitę i Johna. Przez chwilę się zastanowiła, ale powoli odpływała. Tori : ''' Nie będziemy wiecznie czekać. '''Ari: Richard... Wymamrotała a Tori się uśmiechnęła. Tori: Richardzie! Wypadasz z gry! Richard: Czuję się świetnie. Jak nieprzytomny zszedł posłusznie. Hank bez problemu zaprowadził go do namiotu. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak można kogoś kogo się lubi wywalić? Nie rozumiem jej do końca. Tori: Więc Ari losuje po raz kolejny. Zakręciła kołem i trafiło na wielką rosiczkę. Tori: Polowanie na głowę! Ari: Wykona go.. Bawiła się w wyliczankę i padło na Nikitę. Ari: Ona! Nikita: Dam z siebie sto procent! Nie będę jak reszta! Pewna siebie wyszła przed wszystkich. Tori: Musisz trzy razy wsadzić głowę w rosiczkę którą zapewne wszyscy znacie. Podłoga się rozeszła a z niej wyszła jakby mniejsza wersja Larry’ego Chrisa. Marcus: Nie przeceniaj możliwości tak szybko. Zaniepokojona dotknęła ją a rosiczka zawyła. Nikita: Niebezpieczna. Rozszerzyła pysk a dziewczyna wsadziła głowę. Rosiczka ją połknęła. Marcus: Nie sądziłem, że kogoś pożrą na wizji. John: NIEEE! Rzucił się, żeby obronić, ale jego ciosy nic nie dawały. Roślina się uśmiechnęła i związała go swoim korzeniem. Oblizała się jakby była gotowa na obiadek. Tori: Chyba mają to w kontrakcie. Roślina się po chwili źle poczuła i zwymiotowała dziewczynę. Nikita: Nie zadzieraj ze mną! Dotknęła dziwnego płynu którym była pokryta. Nikita: CO to ma być!? Tori:'Z tego co myślę to reszty zwierząt i kości. '''Nikita:'Fuuj... '''John: Ty żyjesz! Przytulił ją ze szczęścia. Nikita: No pewnie mój głuptasku. Zielsko mną nie będzie pomiatało. Tori: Ale i tak on dostaje karę i wypada, za pomoc tobie w zadaniu. W końcu to solowe zadania . John:'''Ale jego! '''Tori: Nie ukarałam bo ocalił nam życia. Ari: Rysiek.. Richuś.. Rachiś? Musze nam ksywkę wymyślić. Oww. Tori: Bez komentarza. No jednak musi być, bo to koniec tej rundy i odpadli z niej Richard, przez dziwną decyzję Ari, John który się zdyskwalifikował pomagając Nikicie no i Cassie, którą kopnął wielbłąd. Marcus ledwo się powstrzymał od śmiechu. Tori: Zapraszamy po raz kolejny na kulisy , gdzie spotkacie się z naszymi zawodnikami którzy odpali! A po przerwie wielki finał naszego turnieju! koło 120 Tortur! Relacja zza kulis Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Za kulisami było w miarę spokojnie . Cała trójka czyli Noel, Cilia i Rocky, wypoczęli i siedzieli już spokojnie w domku. Niestety Bucky wciąż zeskrobywał zwęgloną skórkę z Noela. Bucky: Chłopie... Chciałeś grilla komuś opchnąć i ciebie przygnietli do niego? Noel: Nie... i nie chcę do tego wracać. Bucky: Ale na plecach i na twarzy zrobiłem ci ładne paski. Noel: Jak to!? Wstał ale zajęczał z bólu i się skulił. Bucky: Przestaniesz uciekać? Noel: Kiedy ja chcę od ciebie uciec! W tym momencie wszedł Hank z kolejnymi przegranymi zawodnikami. Hank: Masz kolejne świry. Pierwsi weszli John oraz Richard. Richard: Ja jestem zdrowy i nic mi się nie stało. Po co mam zajmować miejsce. John: Mam podobnie. Tylko trochę tej śliny się pozbędę. Starł z siebie sok z rośliny. Richard: Lepisz się, ale łatwo zejdzie. John: Mam nadzieję i wiesz może za szybko ciebie oceniłem. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Richard: Rozumiemy się! Uradowany John chciał unieść ręce z radości ale rozerwał na pół marynarkę Richarda. Richard ''' To nic takiego. Dostał dziwnego drgania w oku. '''Bucky: A gdzie kolejna? John: Właśnie... Richard: Idziemy coś jednak omówić. Złapał Johna i nagle wybiegł. Bucky:'O co im chodzi? ''Poczuł dziwny zapach i zebrało mu się na odruch wymiotny. Spanikowany uciek . Po minucie weszła do namiotu śmierdząca Cassie. '''Cassie: Co za głupie zwierzę. Podeszła do jednej z kozetek i ją kopnęła. Cassie: Wiem! Zaczęła się diabolicznie w coś przyglądać. Cassie: Zrobię kolekcję mody opartą na wielbłądach. Taaa! Futra z ich sierści, z ich wielkich kopyt zrobię dodatki i naszyjniki a ich garby posłużą jako obicia na meble. O taaa! Siedziała i zaczęła rozmarzać, a odurzony i załzawiony Noel leżał na ziemie i próbował coś wymamrotać. Noel: Rusz dupsko i się wynieś krowo. Kamera się oddaliła i uniósł się tylko głośny pisk z niego. Z namiotu Cassie zadowolona wyszła i pobiegła w stronę domku. Teleturniej, III runda Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Tori: Witajcie w trzeciej rundzie naszego show! Teleturniej gra i zobaczmy kto nam został! Ekran przechodzi na twarz Marcusa. Tori:'Chłopak co dzielnie się trzyma i opiera się każdemu bólowi! Marcus! ''Ekran przechodzi na twarz Nikity '''Tori: Prawdziwie męska i odważna dziewczyna, która stawia czoła lękowi i nie daje sobą pomiatać. Nikita! Ekran przechodzi na twarz Ari Tori: I ostatnia finalistka w turnieju! Dziewczyna która nie wie co to ryzyko i jest zdolna do dosłownie wszystkiego. Poważnie... nie wiadomo co w jej głowie siedzi. Wyszła przed nich i machnęła włosami. Tori: A ja jestem cudowną prowadzącą i witam was w ostatnim zadaniu! Ari:'Hurrrra! ''Zaczęła walić w blat panelu głową. '''Marcus: Na serio ? Jeszcze ma siłę na to Nikita: Przynajmniej ona dostała za swoje! Chciała mu przybić żółwika ale on zignorował. Tori: Więc tym razem zacznie Nikita! Nikita: I od początku powinno być tak. Od razu mówię, że cokolwiek wypadnie jest na Ari. Zakręciła kołem i zostało pokazane gniazdo os. Tori: Więc Pszczele zbiory! Ari musi napełnić słoik miodu wyciągając miód prosto z tego gniazda. Ari: Miód? Mióód! Ja kocham miód! Rzuciła się jak zwierzę po słoik i czekała aż podstawili jej gniazdo. Tori: Więc... Wbiła głowę prosto w gniazdo pszczół i zaczęła dosłownie wsysać miód do ust. Gdy wystawiła głowę ściekał z niej miód i chmara pszczół siedziała jej na głowie. Ari: Ale mi bzyczy komórka. Tori: Jesteś pewna? Ari:'Aż czuję ją na twarzy! '''Tori:'Czy czujesz się dziwnie? 'Ari:'Padaczki jeszcze nie mam! Zaczęła się szczerzyć i pszczoły zaczęły się jej przeciskać przez zęby. '''Tori: Udało ci się wykonać zadanie... więc zakręć kołem. Dziewczyna z całą bandą pszczół podszedł do koła i zakręciła. Wylosowane zostało zadanie magiczna sztuczka. Tori:'''Zmieniam zdanie, to jest chyba moje ulubione! '''Ari: I na pewno Marcusiowi! Marcus: Dziewczyno masz jakieś aluzje do mnie? Ari: Gremlin powinien być ubity na samym końcu. Marcus: Ja gremlinem? Ari: 'Przyznał się! ''Nikita zaczęła się naśmiewać z ich dwóch. '''Tori: Oh konie ! Chodź tutaj! Chłopak niepewnie wyszedł do niej. Prowadząca podszedł i kopnęła go prosto i zasądziła mu z główki. Tori: I brawa za sztuczkę! Dziewczyny zaczęły zadowolone klaskać i bić brawo. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Ale go przetrzepała. Jak poduszkę przed zaśnięciem. '''Marcus: Co za cholerna gra... Ściskał nogi i ocierał sobie głowę. Marcus: Trzeci raz oberwałem i nie po raz. Zdenerwowany zakręcił kołem i została wytypowana czarna czaszka z piszczelami. Tori: Podwójnie niebezpieczne zadanie! Dziewczyny westchnęły a on się uśmiechnął. Marcus: Przynajmniej nie muszę nikogo wyznaczać. Nagle oberwał deską klozetową. Ari: Przepraszam, ale dopiero teraz mój boomerang do mnie wrócił. Tori: Może przejdę do zadania. Nie wytrzymała i otarła łzy ze szczęścia. Tori: A jedno z ciekawszych zadań przed nami ! Obie musicie. Podszedł stażysta i postawił im dziwne napoje. Tori: Wypić megamixa! Nikita: A co to ma być? Dotknęła, ale jakaś wystająca Maczka ją chwyciła za noc. Ari: Mruga do mnie! Starała się trzepotać do napoju, ale miała całą spuchniętą twarz. Nagle coś wyzionęło z napoju i wszystkie pszczoły wyzdychały. Ari: Trucizna! Ari tego nie tknie! Wzięła i rzuciła za siebie i nagle wybuchło. Ari: Bombowo! Tori: Za to bombowo odpadasz z gry! Chciała rzucić deską w Tori, ale stażyści ja wynieśli. Ugryzła jednego w nos. Marcus: No, a czy ty to wypijesz ? Spojrzał się na nią i wyczuł w niej strach. Nikita: No pewnie. Chwyciła, ale drżała jej ręką. Nikita: Nie... Tak szybko jak uniosła tak odstawiła. Nikita: Nie mogę tego wypić. Tori: I mamy zwycięzcę turnieju! Marcus: Znaczy, że było warto! Prowadząca walnęła go w twarz bo zajął jej kadr. Spadł prosto ze sceny na dół. Tori: I tak oto kończymy nasz teleturniej! A wieczorem zapraszamy na eliminacje . Jedno zadanie pogrążyło obie dziewczyny! Co za porażka, no ale zasady są nieugięte. Nikita: Lepiej szanować swoje ciało, niż potem truć, że ktoś chciał ciebie zabić. Eliminacje Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Zadowolona z siebie Tori stała przy panelu. Tori: Jak to dobrze, że na miejscu od razu możemy zrobić eliminację. Wszyscy ledwo się trzymali na widowni. Cassie: Nie wiem jak... ale pożałujesz za te zadania! Ledwo się powstrzymała. Tori: Nie jęczeć, zapraszam do głosowania. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Haha! No zobaczcie, dopiero co rozpad a już wygrywam. Mie muszę chyba mówić na kogo głosuję. '''Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Chłopak mnie nieco zdenerwował swoim powrotem. 'John (W pokoju zwierzeń):'A ja mu wciąż nie ufam.. No cóż. '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''A … gdyby on nie był nietykalny. '''Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Więc ciężka sprawa... ale chyba dobrze chyba wybieram. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Na niego ! Tak ! Tak ! Tak ! Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Złapałem jego aluzję no i co zrobić. Trzeba dbać o siebie. Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń): Gdyby nie to że pajac zdobył nietykalność to nie głosuję na niego. Ale jest ktoś inny. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Sama nie wiem... kogo wybrać!? Do prowadzącej podszedł Hank z listą. Tori: Dziękuję! Posłała mu buziaka a on go złapał. ' '''Cassie:' Czuję się. Zwymiotowała po raz kolejny. Tori: Ostrożniej. Jeszcze zrobisz dziury w drewnie a ja nie będę w to inwestowała . Więc mam wasze głosy. To oczywiste więc, że Marcus dostaje pierwszego żołędzia. Rzuca a ten łapie. Marcus:'Dzięki. To na pewno nie będzie pierwszy raz. '''Tori:'Kolejną osobą bezpieczną bez głosów jest Richard oraz Noel? Obojgu rzuca żołędzie Richard obrywa w okular, a Noelowi wpada do gardła i się dusi. '''Tori: No i teraz dwie panie które zapewne na siebie zagłosowały nawzajem. Rzuca żołędzie do dziewczyn. Tori: Ari i Nikita, bezpieczne. Cassie: Ona powinna odpaść! Nikita: Ogarnij się padaczko. Strzeliła wymiocinami prosto w jej twarz. Tori: Łee.. Dlatego mnie odrażacie. Kolejną bezpieczną osobą jest John. John: Więc mam czas żeby.. Nikita: Co? John: Wiesz... możesz trochę zdjąć z twarzy... no. Nikita:'Przywykłam, ale ona nie! ''Ściera z siebie i marze wymiotami w Cassie. '''Tori: Chyba po tym zaraz idę do łazienki i się zamknę w niej na cały dzień. Więc zostali nam Cilia, Cassie i Rocky! Cassie: Nie! Konkurenci w miłości chcą się mnie pozbyć. Patrzyła na dziewczyny z dziką chęcią zamordowania ich. Tori: No... wiesz... trochę się o to obawiam. No ale Cilia wypadła lepiej. Łap! Rzuciła dziewczynie żołędzia. Cassie: Co ja zrobię jak odpadnę! To za wcześnie! Muszę oskórować wielbłąda! Rocky: Niemożliwe. Spojrzał się na Marcusa, ten się uśmiechnął i pomachał mu. Tori:'Więc z gry odpada… … … ''Dramatyczna muzyczka w tle … … … … Rocky! Cassie jesteś bezpieczna! Rzuciła jej żołędzia a chłopak oszołomiony nie mógł wydobyć słowa. '''Cilia: Rocky. Podbiegła do niego smutna. Rocky: Dobrze... nie udało się. Kolejnym razem będzie lepiej. Cilia: Wiem, ale... Rocky: Nie płacz. Uniósł jej twarz i pocałował w policzek po czym odszedł i wskoczył do armaty. Rocky: Na pewno poradzisz sobie. Hank uniósł armatę i wystrzelił go z wielkim hukiem. Dziewczyna padła na ziemię i płakała. '' '''Tori:' Co za emocjonalne rozstanie . No sportowiec jednak długo z nami nie został. Może powinnam mu za to podziękować i może pomoże w rozwiązaniu innego problemu? No ale już sporo było emocji, poznęcaliśmy się, zapewniliśmy rozrywkę a to było warte! Nie ma drużyn i zobaczymy co to oznacza dla naszych zawodników! Czy wytrzymają ze sobą w jednym domku? Czy z wrażenia zdemolują toaletę. I czy dziewczyny ogarną się i przestaną wymiotować? To i więcej w kolejnym odcinku Nowych na wyspie! Klip specjalny Rocky leciał aż w końcu wylądował na dachu. Rocky: Gdzie ja Rozejrzał się wkoło i zaparło mu wdech w piersi. Rocky: Hiszpania! Takk! Zauważył wyjście i chciał pobiec, ale pękł fragment i spadł w dół prosto na byka. Rocky: Niedobrze. ''Rozjuszone zwierzę wybiło barierkę i zrobiło wyłom w ścianie i biegł na nim przez całą uliczkę uderzając głową o różne szyldy. '' Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki